It's All About Love
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak aku bertemu denganmu di hari itu... kini aku kembali lagi hanya untuk hari ini. Aku ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah... Happy Valentine. Rina Valentine Special


Rina: Aaah~ senangnya bisa publish lagi! Capek nih ngerjain FAP Project~

Rin: Kau masih idup rupanya…

Rina: Ya, iyalah~ terus ini merupakan cokelat yang Rina persiapkan untuk hadiah Valentine reader Rina yang setiaaaaaa banget~ Rina senyum2 sendiri saat View Rate Rina tidak pernah drop bener2 drop meski Rina vakum lama… MINNA ARIGATOU!

Rin: *tutup telinga* Iya, iya, terus nie cerita tuh gimana sih?

Rina: Secara gak langsung ini merupakan direct sequel (hah?) dari cerita Rina yang lama, mungkin minna udah tahu yang mana. Err, tapi dibilangin ja deh… _You Are Gone _(judul yang awal na dipikirkan namun diganti dengan yg sekarang) merupakan ekstra edisi Valentine dari cerita _Neri's Starry Sky _judul na sih kebetulan sama dengan lagu Rin meski gak ada kaitan langsung dengan lagunya (silahkan lihat Rin Len Mania 4), kecuali yah… Len disini dan disana _is death_.

Len: Kenapa aku mati mlulu sih… *tiba2 muncul*

Rina: Yah~ abis na~ ah, udahlah! Kalian berdua baca disclaimer sana!

Rin+Len: Iya, ya…

**Disclaimer: Rina tidak punya Vocaloid. Jelas banget.**

Rina: Oke minna, selamat membaca dan HAPPY VALENTINE DAY!

_**Warning: Character Death in the End and Hinted sexual theme**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang wanita muda yang memiliki rambut berwarna Honey Blond yang terbuai dimainkan angin, berjalan perlahan menaiki bukit, setelah cukup lama dia meninggalkan tempat itu. Di dekapan tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna kuning dengan hiasan hati berwarna <em>pink<em>.

Mata wanita muda itu yang berwarna Cerulean Blue berkilauan saat dia melihat ke arah jalan, seakan-akan sesuatu yang baik telah menunggunya di akhir jalan yang dia lewati. Pakaiannya merupakan terusan dengan warna pastel yang mencapai lututnya dengan lengan yang mencapai sikunya. Dia mengenakan sebuah syal rajutan tangan berwarna kuning dan juga sarung tangan berwarna senada di kedua tangannya. Dia memakai sepatu stileto dengan hak pendek berwarna putih. Dia sudah menyiapkan penampilannya sedemikian rupa hanya untuk hari ini.

Seakan sesuatu memanggilnya, wanita itu segera mempercepat langkahnya. Dia ingin memberikan cokelat yang dia persiapkan hanya untuk hari itu kepadanya. Dia sudah meninggalkannya sendirian terlalu lama, ini merupakan harga yang bisa dia serahkan sekarang. Karena dia sudah menunggunya…

Saat jalan yang dilaluinya berakhir, terbentanglah hamparan padang bunga tanpa akhir di hadapan wanita itu. Dalam sekejap mulutnya yang berusaha untuk mengambil nafas setelah berlari berubah menjadi senyuman. Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya yang indah. Di hadapannya kini terdapat sebuah nisan dengan nama yang ditulis dengan menggunakan huruf abjad.

"Aku kembali… Len…" bisik wanita itu dengan lirih.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Len…" seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna hijau dengan sepasang mata yang memiliki warna berbeda dengan yang kanan berwarna hijau dan kiri berwarna biru. Tapi, yang paling mencolok dari penampilannya yang menggunakan pakaian serba putih itu, merupakan sepasang sayap malaikat yang melekat di punggungnya. Dia sedang memanggil 'teman'-nya yang sedang melongo di bangku taman.<p>

Yang dipanggil segera menengok ke arah wanita yang memanggilnya tadi. Dia memiliki mata yang berwarna Cerulean Blue berkilauan dan rambut yang berwarna Honey Blond yang agak gelap. Dia memakai pakaian serba putih dan seperti wanita itu, dia juga memiliki sepasang sayap malaikat tertanam di punggungnya.

"Ada apa Mel?" tanya laki-laki yang dipanggil oleh wanita tadi yang dipanggil dengan nama Len. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecut menyadari bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah orang itu.

Wanita itu, yang dikenal dengan nama Mel, tanpa disuruh duduk di samping Len. Matanya melihat ke arah kolam yang berada di hadapannya dan melihat bayangan seorang wanita yang memiliki ciri fisik sama seperti Len sedang duduk di hadapan sebuah nisan dengan ukiran nama yang sama dengan orang disampingnya. Benar sekali Sherlock, Len dan juga Mel yang sedang ada disana, sudah meninggal dan berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan wanita itu.

"Hari ini hari Valentine di bagian sana bukan?" ujar Mel dengan setengah berbisik. Matanya memandang pantulan air yang ada di hadapannya dengan lembut. Dia terlihat seperti mengawasi putrinya sendiri, meski sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki hubungan sedekat itu dengan wanita itu.

"Iya…" jawab Len dengan lesu.

"Kau tidak kesana untuk menemuinya? Kalian saling mencintai bukan?" tanya Mel dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. Dia tahu urusan pribadi dari Len, karena mereka cukup dekat di dunia setelah kematian, dibandingkan saat mereka masih hidup.

"…" Len membisu dikatai seperti itu. Meski alam mereka berbeda Len dan wanita itu saling mencintai. Mereka bertemu dengan cara yang cukup aneh namun mereka saling jatuh cinta. Len tahu betul bahwa perasaan wanita itu kepadanya tidak pernah berubah meski bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, dan itu juga berlaku untuk Len yang selalu menjaganya.

"Jangan alasan itu lagi…" ujar Mel tiba-tiba sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sudah ribuan kali dia menanyai kenapa Len tidak menemuinya dan alasannya pasti sama. Mel sudah cukup muak dengan alasan Len yang dibuat-buat itu. Dia hanya berhasil memaksa Len untuk menemuinya sekali, yaitu saat wanita itu menamatkan kuliahnya di kota.

"Kau tahu bahwa itu merupakan alasannya…" ujar Len dengan pelan. Wajahnya nampak sangat kusut sejak materi ini diungkit-ungkit.

Tidak, ini bukan karena Len tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi, Len menyadari bahwa inilah yang terbaik untuk orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Seseorang yang hidup harus tetap hidup hingga waktu mereka berakhir. Seseorang yang sudah mati harus tetap di alam orang-orang mati, seberapa besar pun keinginan mereka untuk menemui orang-orang yang masih hidup. Itu akan mengganggu hidup orang tersebut.

"Anak itu sudah melakukan usaha untuk mengakhiri hidupnya ratusan kali… kau tahu itu bukan?" ujar Mel sambil mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah air.

Len mengangguk, lalu dia berkata, "Jika aku menemuinya lagi… aku takut… aku takut Rin akan mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya lagi…" ujar Len dengan menyebut nama dari wanita itu, wanita dengan nama Rin, cinta pertama dan juga terakhirnya semasa dia berada di alam orang-orang yang masih hidup. Cinta yang terukir abadi di hati mereka masing-masing, dengan kalung G clef yang menjadi benang penghubung hati mereka.

Mel terlihat kecut karena dia berada di sisi yang agak kalah. Dia memikirkan cara cepat-cepat, dan segera teringat tentang sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk memaksa Len menemui Rin. Sifatnya yang ikut campur urusan cinta orang lain dikarenakan dia sendiri merupakan seorang malaikat cinta. Ikut campur merupakan pekerjaannya sehari-hari.

Dan Mel memiliki sedikit bakat sebagai malaikat… yang bahkan mampu membuat Len takut setengah mati…

Sebuah senyum iblis terbentuk di wajahnya saat dia menggambar di udara tanpa sepengetahuan Len. Dengan pelan dia mengucapkan mantra dan mengirimkan 'gambar' yang dia buat di lingkungan sekitar Rin, sebuah pedang berwarna silver yang indah.

Mata Len segera membulat saat dia melihat pedang yang ada di samping Rin yang sedang duduk di hadapan nisannya yang dibuatkan Rin. Wajah Len yang kusut kini berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat dia melihat ke arah pelaku kejahatan lalu ke bayangan Rin yang mengambil pedang yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Peda-… Mel! Apa yang kau rencanakan?" ujar Len dengan panik ke arah Mel yang tertawa ala iblis. Malaikat tertawa iblis? Ini penemuan yang cukup baru.

"Kira-kira kapan Rin akan menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan itu ya? Di sana tidak ada orang lain kecuali dirinya. Jika dia mencoba pun, tak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya~" ujar Mel seakan menyanyikan perkataannya, dia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Len. Lagipula dia memang sengaja melakukannya.

"Ja-jangan-jangan…" gumam Len dengan panik. Inilah yang membuat Len takut dengan Mel, yaitu kemampuannya untuk membuat ilusi di dunia orang yang hidup. Dan Mel tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berarti meski itu menimbulkan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, karena itu _kan_ hanya ilusi.

"Kecuali seseorang disini menghentikannya tentunya~" ujar Mel lagi dengan nada ceria. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh cowok di sampingnya itu. Karena hanya perlu sedetik bagi dia untuk menghilang dari sampingnya dan menuju ke pintu yang menghubungkan dunia orang-orang hidup dengan surga.

"Semoga beruntung Lover Boy~ waktumu adalah satu hari," gumam Mel saat dia tahu bahwa yang dia maksud sudah menghilang. Dengan gemulai dia menuju ke tempat kerjanya lagi dengan membawa bagian Len ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Oooh… jadi begitu rupanya…"

* * *

><p>Rin melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya tidak bisa dipercaya. Di hadapannya kini ada Len, yang menghentikan pedang yang tertuju ke arah dadanya. Dia mendapatkan sebuah bisikan tadi, bahwa jika dia mengambil pedang yang dia pegang dan mengarahkannya ke arah dadanya, maka Len, orang yang paling dicintainya, akan datang dari langit.<p>

Dalam sekejap pedang yang dia pegang di lempar jauh-jauh oleh Len yang menyumpah-nyumpah pada pemilik pedang yang tertawa dengan jahilnya di langit sana. Rin terduduk disana dengan melongo, tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka bukan?" Len bertanya secara beruntun sambil mendekati Rin yang masih terduduk dengan wajah _shock_.

Rin sadar bahwa Len benar-benar ada di hadapannya dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Dengan sesenggukan dia menangis sambil tersenyum ke arah Len. Dia tidak bermimpi, Len benar-benar disana. Rin merindukannya… sangat merindukannya…

Len menjadi bingung sendiri saat Rin menangis, tapi karena tidak tahan melihat Rin menangis di hadapannya, secara spontan dia memeluk Rin dan menyandarkan kepala Rin pada dadanya. Kejengkelannya kepada seseorang seakan menghilang dibawa angin, dan dia bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Rin lagi.

Rin sedikit kaget saat dia merasakan tangan Len yang hangat di pinggangnya namun dengan segera dia juga membiarkan tangannya bergerak menuju punggung Len dan mendekapnya erat-erat, seakan takut bahwa dia akan menghilang saat dia membuka matanya lagi.

"Len… aku merindukanmu…" ujar Rin di sela-sela tangisnya.

Len menutup matanya dan membiarkan hatinya memandunya, hatinya yang merupakan milik Rin seorang, hati yang sudah dia berikan pada Rin, meski hati itu penuh dengan dosa, dan tangannya telah terbasuh dengan darah.

Dengan lembut Len menjawab, "Aku juga merindukanmu Rin…" bisik Len dengan mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Rin yang kecil dibandingkan tubuhnya. Saat dia menuju dunia orang hidup, dia tidak peduli dengan umur wujud yang dia ambil, dia baru sadar bahwa dia memakai tubuh orang yang seumuran dengan Rin sekarang.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya berpelukan dalam diam, melepaskan kerinduan yang tertahan. Saat Rin sadar akan tujuannya untuk mengunjungi makam Len sejak awal. Rin memandangi sekitarnya dari dalam pelukan Len yang kuat dan melihat cokelat yang masih tidak tersentuh itu berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len yang menyadari bahwa Rin sudah tidak menangis lagi.

Rin mendorong Len sehingga dia terlepas dari pelukan Len dengan pelan. Len tentu saja heran dengan reaksi Rin yang tiba-tiba itu.

Rin mengambil kotak cokelat yang dia persiapkan dan mengecek apakah ada cacat disana. Dengan sedikit gugup, Rin memberikan cokelat itu ke arah Len yang terlihat terkejut dengan benda yang ada di tangan Rin.

"Len… ini untukmu. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya…" ujar Rin dengan gugup. Tubuhnya bergetar sedikit karena rasa gugup yang berlebihan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Rin bisa memberikan cokelat Valentine kepada Len.

Wajah Len spontan memerah melihat cokelat yang diberikan kepadanya. Dia sempat ragu untuk menerimanya, namun dia tetap mengambilnya dari tangan Rin. Ditatapnya cokelat itu dengan tidak percaya. Len melirik ke arah Rin yang wajahnya juga memerah, namun tiba-tiba matanya mengarah pada bibir Rin. Len langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari Rin. Dia masih ingat akan hari itu…

Bibir Rin yang lembut dan juga manis… meski juga terasa seperti air mata. Ciuman pertama mereka yang merupakan ciuman perpisahan. Manis dan juga pahit… seperti cokelat… bibir Rin yang beradu dengan bibir Len seakan dibuat hanya untuk mengimbangi bibir Len. Tapi, buru-buru dia menghapus keinginan untuk mencium Rin sekali lagi dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Rin menyadari sikap Len yang sedikit berubah dan di kepalanya sendiri terulang kejadian dimana mereka bertemu namun segera berpisah. Saat itu dirinya masih SMA… berarti sudah 10 tahun sejak kejadian itu…

Rin melirik ke arah Len yang hanya memegang cokelat yang dia berikan namun tidak disentuhnya, dan segera bertanya, "Kau tidak akan memakannya Len?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit terluka. Dia baru ingat bahwa Len itu kan…

Len segera berbalik ke arah Rin, dan dengan segera berkata, "Bu-bukannya begitu! Aku hanya… sia-sia untuk memakannya… karena ini buatanmu… setelah…" ujar Len, namun menghentikan perkataannya di tengah-tengah.

Dada Rin seakan ingin meledak saat itu juga. Dia senang bahwa Len menjaga barang-barang yang dia berikan kepadanya… dia sangat senang seakan ingin menangis, tapi tidak, itu tidak boleh, dia sudah janji untuk menjadi lebih kuat pada Len.

Dengan pelan Rin mengambil cokelat di tangan Len dan membukanya. Len terlihat tidak terlalu rela untuk melepaskan kotak cokelat itu saat Rin mengambilnya. Tapi, Len dikejutkan dengan benda berwarna cokelat yang terlihat seperti potongan hati itu di hadapannya dengan Rin yang menyodorkan cokelat itu kepadanya.

"Aku ingin Len memakannya…" ujar Rin sambil duduk mendekat pada Len. Jarak di antara kaki mereka yang terlipat sudah tidak ada, dan kotak cokelat yang Rin bawa setengahnya berada pada pangkuannya, sementara setengahnya ada pada pangkuan Len.

Len terdiam karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dengan sedikit gugup, Len mematahkan sebagian dari cokelat yang dibuat oleh Rin dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Manis…" gumam Len saat dia merasakan cokelat yang meleleh di lidahnya. Manis sekali… seperti perasaan cinta…

"Benarkah?" tanya Rin dengan bersemangat, sehingga mendekatkan tubuh mereka menjadi lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya.

Len mengangguk dan memotong sebagian cokelat lagi dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Rin. Rin kaget dan melihat ke arah Len, dan Rin berkata, "Kau harus coba juga Rin," ujar Len dengan tersenyum.

Rin melihat ke arah cokelat yang ada di depan mulutnya dan Len, dengan sengaja dia berkata, "Aku mau jika kau menyelipkannya ke dalam mulutku," ujar Rin dengan nada bercanda. Rin sudah menahan tawanya karena tidak bisa membayangkan Len menangkap apa yang dia maksud dengan serius.

Tapi sayang, ini tidak masuk ke telinga Len sebagai sebuah candaan. Len melihat ke arah Rin yang tidak memandangnya dan ke arah tangannya. Len menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat wajah Rin menghadapinya. Tawa Rin yang tertahan terhenti saat Rin melihat wajah Len yang serius.

Len memasukkan cokelat yang ada di tangannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rin. Wajah Rin spontan memerah saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan bibir Len yang melekat dengan bibirnya. Karena kaget, Rin tidak sengaja membuka mulutnya, dan memberi akses pada Len.

Len menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rin dan memberikan cokelat yang sedari tadi dia simpan. Len merasa cokelat yang dia rasakan menjadi lebih manis dibanding sebelumnya. Dituntun instingnya, Len menjelajahi mulut Rin dengan lidahnya. Dia mendengar desahan yang tidak sengaja keluar dari mulut Rin saat mereka berciuman.

"Mmmph… nnnh…" desah Rin dengan pelan saat Len melilitkan lidah mereka, merasakan kemanisan cokelat yang tersisa disana.

Ciuman mereka bertahan cukup lama, dan setelah mereka mulai sulit bernafas, Len melepaskan bibir Rin, yang tersisa merupakan seutas benang saliva yang menghubungkan mulut mereka.

Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah, dan menjadi makin merah saat sadar bahwa mereka berciuman dengan cara yang lebih dewasa dibandingkan dulu. Len yang pertama kali sadar menjadi merasa sangat malu, darimana dia mempelajari cara ciuman seperti itu membuatnya wajahnya yang memerah jadi makin merah saja.

Rin menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh bibirnya dan merasakan rasa manis yang tersisa di mulutnya setelah Len menciumnya. Rasanya manis sekali…

Rin mengambil potongan yang lebih besar dari cokelat yang dia buat dan menyodorkannya pada Len. Len yang sedari tadi sedikit sibuk _salting_ sendiri, kaget saat Rin menyodorkan potongan cokelat yang cukup besar kepadanya. Secara refleks Len memakan ujung yang diberikan oleh Rin, saat Rin menggigit ujung lainnya.

Len melihat ke arah Rin tanpa berkedip dan begitu pula dengan Rin. Dari ujung cokelat yang mereka gigit terasa manisnya cinta yang mereka bagi berdua. Rin dan Len menggigit ujung-ujungnya dan mematahkan cokelat itu menjadi dua dan memakannya dengan pelan.

Cinta… cinta yang asli… yang berkembang antara dua orang dari alam yang berbeda… tapi meski begitu… mereka jatuh cinta… cinta yang manis… seperti cokelat… meleleh di mulut yang kemudian menghangatkan hati…

Rin dan Len saling pandang dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, mereka berciuman lagi. Kali ini dengan lebih dalam dan penuh perasaan. Mereka telah terpisah selama 10 tahun… 1 hari berharga yang harus dibayar dengan menunggu selama 10 tahun…

Saat bibir mereka berpisah untuk mengambil udara bebas, pandangan mereka tidak pernah berubah, mereka hanya saling memandangi satu sama lain. Setelah itu, mereka akan berciuman lagi... dan lagi... terus berulang-ulang. Hingga mereka akhirnya melewati garis batas antara dua alam mereka.

* * *

><p>Tangan mereka kini saling bertautan. Mereka berdua berbahagia hari ini… tapi, mereka tahu bahwa kebahagiaan yang sesaat itu akan berakhir dengan terbenamnya matahari. Rin dan Len saling berpandangan penuh makna. Mereka tak perlu perkataan, karena hati mereka sudah terikat dengan sangat kuat. Cinta yang abadi telah membawa mereka bersama meski terdapat lubang yang memisahkan mereka berdua.<p>

Len tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Rin seandainya dia melepaskan tangan Rin yang kini berada di genggamannya. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Rin karena itu tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh melanggar peraturan langit untuk mengubah takdir seseorang. Karena itu, setidaknya dia ingin… mengatakan perasaannya pada Rin.

"Aku mencintaimu Rin… selamat hari Valentine…" ujar Len dengan lembut pada Rin yang ada di hadapannya, menahan tangis.

Rin mengangguk dan menghapus air mata yang hendak mengalir lalu tersenyum. Dia kemudian juga berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu Len… akan kutunggu hadiahmu pada White Day…" ujar Rin dengan senyum yang indah di mata Len.

Len memeluk Rin dan menciumnya sekali lagi sebagai tanda perpisahan. Meski dia tahu bahwa yang akan terjadi setelah ini adalah perpisahan yang lain… kini yang bisa Len lakukan hanyalah menunggu Rin… karena hanya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Rin.

"Bye bye…" ujar Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan lemah.

Len mengangguk kemudian membuka sayapnya di hadapan Rin. Rin hanya melihat Len dengan senyuman pengertian, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Len yang kini mulai terbang di langit sore yang sudah mulai dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang. Disentuhnya lehernya yang memiliki bekas berwarna merah dan diputarnya ingatannya tentang hari ini. Bukti cintanya dengan Len…

"Hingga kita bertemu lagi… Len…" bisik Rin dengan melihat ke arah langit. Len sudah pergi, pergi ke surga di atas sana, seperti orang tuanya. Hingga hari dimana Rin bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi… dia harus membuat banyak kenangan di dunia ini untuk diceritakan kepada mereka nanti.

Tapi sepertinya… Tuhan berkata lain… karena kematian selalu datang dengan tidak terduga…

TIIIIINN! TINNNNNNNN!

CKIIIIIIIT!

BRAK!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

* * *

><p>Di dalam sebuah figura terdapat sebuah foto dari wanita muda dengan rambut Honey Blond yang tersenyum bagaikan matahari. Di bawah foto itu terdapat peti mayat yang diisi dengan tubuh gadis itu yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa.<p>

Di hadapan peti itu, banyak yang menangisi kepergiannya… pihak keluarganya hanya terus berkata, "Padahal paginya dia berbahagia… dia tersenyum dengan membawa cokelat yang dibuatnya semalaman… tapi… kenapa dia harus pergi?" ujar bibi dari wanita itu.

Di tempat wanita itu dimakamkan, terukir dengan rapi nama, kapan dia lahir di dunia ini dan juga kapan dia meninggalkan dunia ini. Nama yang merupakan matahari bagi orang-orang disekelilingnya, seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

_Kagamine Rin, 27 Desember 1980 – 14 Februari 2005_

* * *

><p>Oke, gimana ending na? Wah, wah, aneh juga ya! Tapi, jika lebih suka ending dari cerita awalnya, gak usah baca ini juga gak papa kok! Eh, omong-omong, itu tahun na alami ngawur. Jadi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya~ dan akhir kata, mohon KRITIK &amp; SARAN Kirimkan di PO BOX… *digeplak gara2 kayak promosi undian*<p>

Adu-du-duh… maksud na, mohon REVIEW~

Note:

~ Rina bikin Malaikat2 disini yg disebutkan memiliki kemampuan sendiri-sendiri. Mel yg notabane na malaikat cinta, memiliki kemampuan membuat ilusi. Kemampuan itu sebener na umum banget untuk kalangan malaikat cinta. Kerja mereka ja nyomblangin orang, jadi segala cara harus dilakukan agar _client_ mereka sampai kepada orang yg ditakdirkan dengan mereka.

~ Len, Len sendiri juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama, namun berbeda dari Mel karena mereka merupakan malaikat yg berbeda. Bagi yang belum tahu Len malaikat apa, Len itu golongan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Karena itu dia mengetahui **_kapan_** Rin akan meninggal. Len juga punya kemampuan, yaitu _teleportasi dalam sekejap_. (kayak na udah cukup jelas banget aku nulis na) buktinya, baru diomongin bahwa Mel 'main-main' Len bisa langsung menghilang dan sampai di sisi Rin, padahal mungkin baru beberapa detik?


End file.
